


as usual

by davesstrand



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, POV Second Person, and once again, i'm really bad at taging things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesstrand/pseuds/davesstrand
Summary: "Another nightmare, Charlie?"
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Kudos: 13





	as usual

They're laughing at you. All four of them. All those four pairs of eyes see you as a clown. They see you as a clown, not ashamed to look directly into your eyes.

Their mirth seemed too infectious for a moment, and you couldn't help but chuckle. At the same time, your eyes flashed with sadness. You wanted to pull yourself together and just said, " _shut the fuck up_." But everyone was laughing, laughing, and laughing — this is their standard reaction to any of your words or actions.

Someone else's hands wrap around your face, someone slyly and venomously whispers, searing heat: " _It's all right, Simon. Everyone loves you so much, so why are you so nervous_?»

Nick has always been, in a way, your weak spot, the most painful and sensitive point you've ever had. You might feel vulnerable about it, but you couldn't let that very wound ever be opened.

You can't let Nick see your vulnerability one day — for example, you would feel an inexplicable fright. So you strained and tried not to give yourself away.

Someone else's hands descend lower and lower, to the level of your throat — where the thin skin of the nerves passes. If Nick puts even a little pressure, he can hit the more important artery that drives all your systems — and thus your vital centers. He can easily strangle you, and it's not like you're going to resist it. You'll find it funny. They'll all find it funny.

He presses against your thigh, his lips lightly and weightlessly touching your neck. He could've done a lot more than he allows himself to do now. But the fact that Nick has used the least of his abilities arises a genuine fear deep within you.

The right thing for you to do would be to run away, but it would be selfish, because you have no way back. All your past memories and plot developments stop at the point where Nick's hand, pressed against your stomach, gets to the lower part of your thigh.

He pulls you even closer. Closer. _Closer_. **Closer**. 

He bites your lips, then steps back and licks the last of the blood from your lips. He does it so gently that this little act seems sinful and chaste to you, and the silence is an eloquent hint that you can respond to it. 

But you don't have to respond, because.

Because you wake up. Your arms are wrapped around Nick's waist, and you hold him tight with all your terrifying, desperate strength. You don't want to loosen your grip, and you don't want to lose sight of Nick.

But he knows you. He will feel that something is wrong here. And then, when he turns to face you, his voice hoarse from sleep will ask:

"Another nightmare, Charlie?"

And then, you will answer:

"As usual."


End file.
